


夜跑

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 勋澈pwp
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋澈
Series: 小兔组合拳 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 1





	夜跑

崔胜澈在公园的小道上拐了一个弯然后选了一张长凳坐下来，他听见身后的灌木丛里传出来一声极其轻微的响动，可能是松鼠或者野猫。但这并不是让他觉得困扰的事，比起这个，他更加在意的是自己长椅斜对面稍远处背对着自己躺着一个喝醉的流浪汉。  
  
他很小心地观察了长凳的座位是不是干净，然后坐下来几次确认耳机好好地插进了手机里，随后开了直播，摄像头先是对着自己的脸，他选了一个很不错的位置，不远处的路灯刚好能给出照明。  
  
“诶……开始了哦，哇……一下就一百人了。”崔胜澈开始的声音很小，后来渐渐在深夜没有人的公园里放大了音量，“我是在公园啊！真的在公园，在家附近的公园啦，给你们看……”  
  
崔胜澈换后置摄像头，把胳膊举起来对着刚才那位让人在意的醉汉：“是真的哦！才不是公司安排的啦……都说了是真的，觉得有趣才开直播的。”  
  
直播评论里飘过去一片kkkk，有很大胆的人干脆直截了当地提问：“真得会在公园里面做吗？不会做一半就关直播吧。”  
  
这弄得崔胜澈有点生气，他皱着眉头，语气有些不耐烦的：“不相信的话不看也可以的，预告也是SNS上的，既然看过来的话说明是我的粉丝吧，为什么要这样逗我呢。  
  
说完特意为了证明自己似的，很快地用镜头对着裆下，他穿着灰色宽松的运动裤，布料软塌塌地覆下来描绘出胯下的形状，软塌塌的一包。“那就开始啦。”说完就伸手扒运动裤，隔着布料揉了两下便扶住裤腰往下扯。  
  
他没有完全硬起来，只是简单的刺激说实话并不能让他产生什么快感，这会儿有反应主要是因为在公共场合做这个，还是第一次。  
  
这个，说起来很正常但其实也不是能够很轻松公开的事，崔胜澈有正经工作，他平时在广告公司做法律咨询，事不多但是钱少，崔胜澈本来在这方面也没有非常大的野心和志向，悠然自得过着拿死工资的悠闲生活，其实在他一起的同龄人中，崔胜澈很受羡慕。  
  
不被其他人知道的是，崔胜澈还有一个另外的身份，他也是某小鸟软件上拥有一定粉丝群基础的成人博主。  
  
一开始当然是不收费的，他也只上传一些普通带有暗示的相片和视频，崔胜澈平时在公司里不是一个活跃的角色，开账号只是想展现一些和平时不同的样子——当然为了职场生活考虑是不能够露脸的。  
  
他很适合。  
  
崔胜澈的肤色很白，连带着下半身那活儿的颜色也浅一些，就算是非常痛苦地忍耐了，涨到发痛的时候颜色也只是变成深点的粉色，加上他下半身的体毛也一直护理的很好，所以录出来的效果非常好，当然这不是最重要的原因，最重要的原因是——  
  
崔胜澈从内裤里把已经半勃起的阴茎掏出来，就算是还没有完全兴奋的状态，在两腿间的东西也非常有存在感。  
  
直播评论里飘过“这也太大了”“哥还没有硬起来就这么大了啊，完全状态是不是有二十多公分啊。”  
  
“硬起来什么的，我自己又没有可以测量过……”他对着镜头笑得很腼腆，脸和身材给人的氛围感非常不一样，明明手上在用比较粗糙的动作大力地剥开有些汗津津的包皮，镜头没有照到的脸上却因为害羞红透了，虽然已经做了不少，心里在这方面也没有特别大的排斥心理，但在公共场合这样也是从来都没有过的体验。  
  
再加上……  
  
崔胜澈看着评论区里各种各样的评论，自己作为福利博主，上传的视频都是撸管内容，自然而然就被安上1的身份，可崔胜澈偏偏领错了号，后期因为这个开始接受金主的资助，又不可以主动打脸公开自己的身份，反正也没有恋人，干脆无所谓地隐藏自己的身份，他也从来没有盖章过自己的身份，心安理得地继续上传视频。  
  
当然做这个也不是为了钱，能够搞到钱的途径很多，如果是为了钱他不如去好好工作，纯粹是为了乐趣，崔胜澈很容易被一时间的热情驱动，连做博主也是一个晚上突然冒出来的念头，从注册账号到当晚就上传第一个撸管的视频一气呵成。  
  
结果第二天数据的涨幅很好，加上崔胜澈在小公司里也兼职一些其他的活儿，所以有运营账号的手段，粉丝上涨得很快，在福利博主里也很快有了点名气，今天这次露出直播，一是因为周五下班后崔胜澈发现自己的粉丝数满了三万，二是……  
  
果然来了。  
  
崔胜澈看到评论区里出现一串没有规则的乱码id——是平台自动生成的随机字母，第一句话问得居然是：  
  
公园里没有很冷吗？  
  
他的确打了个寒颤，然后嘴角不自觉地扬起来：“冷吗？确实有点，但是因为很兴奋所以不觉得。”  
  
那串id崔胜澈不仅不觉得陌生，甚至很熟悉，从自己开设这个账号当天就见到了这个id，一直陪着他到现在，在直播和社交网络里都非常积极地互动，因为每次都准时出现，话虽然不是很多但是每次也没落下所以叫他记得很清楚。  
  
今天要怎么做呢？要在公园打出来吗？  
  
崔胜澈的手在镜头下按照自己喜欢的节奏前后撸动着，他小心地把包皮向下翻开，分身涨成深一些的红色，他用大拇指腹摁着冠状沟周围刺激：“不知道，但是只在公园用手的话，估计要很久才能出来吧，而且……这里好冷诶……”  
  
他感觉手因为长时间保持同样的姿势都有一些僵硬了，揉捏的动作也不能够非常好地刺激到自己的欲望。  
  
“但是按照大家的愿望露出了呢，还是第一次这么做，感觉很兴奋啊。”  
  
“下次可以挑个好一点的天气再出来，等到温度更高一点的时候……呃嗯……”  
  
那串账号皮下的人应该知道崔胜澈每次都会回复他的评论，这一会儿直播间人变多了，评论也刷的更快了一些，他于是很简短迅速地刷上去一条：  
  
头发剪短之后好看很多呢？  
  
崔胜澈明明没有用镜头对着脸，却被对方这么问出来了。  
  
自己的确前一段时间剪了头发，并且这并非出于翘课，那串乱七八糟字母组合的账号已经观察自己很久了。  
  
这并不是什么贴切的说法，观察叫人听起来觉得很正常，实质上不知从何起他的评论变得很奇怪。  
  
崔胜澈没有拍到的头发被他看见，短时间小范围的天气变化他也和自己同时经历，甚至小区停水的事情也被提起。  
  
对方对于他生活的贴近程度已经叫一般人觉得不适，但是崔胜澈倒是很不介意，他早就见过那孩子的样子，搬了新家后和自己住一个小区，有的时候自己下班进了小区，从地铁站开始起就鬼鬼祟祟地跟在自己后面，像是没有坐班的工作似的，什么时候都穿着舒适的居家运动服。  
  
倒也跟得不远，每次还没到楼下，过个拐弯就消失在影子里。  
  
他故意没有再次回答对方，他知道自己出门之后有人跟在自己身后，现在他想赌一把。  
  
又喘着气直播了一会儿，干撸是说不出来的，崔胜澈看直播间的气氛也降下去了，这就准备关直播，对着镜头这才像是对暗号：  
  
“你不想从正面看吗？”  
  
李知勋听见崔胜澈的话，下一秒见他关掉了直播，就知道是在叫自己过去，于是从他身后的树丛里走出来。  
  
坐在长椅上的崔胜澈刚把手机放到身边，听见动静猛地转头，然后惊吓地转过头，看到是个人才长出了一口气：“原来是你在这里，我还以为背后的是个猫还是个浣熊，什么的……”  
  
他和自己说话的语气完全不觉得陌生，这让李知勋觉得很意外，因为崔胜澈总是在社交网络和直播里说自己认生，但是和自己说话的姿态却非常放松，就像见到老熟人一般自如。  
  
李知勋走过去，崔胜澈虽然关了手机但是裤子依旧没有穿好，高昂的性器还在手里握着，见到李知勋走过来，脸上的表情只是变得更痴迷，用手更加大幅度地上下撸动自己的分身，咬着下唇张扬地朝着对方笑。  
  
李知勋本来就觉得下半身因为崔胜澈的直播内容所以硬得发痛，此时此刻看到对方的样子更是急切地凑过去，沉默地想要接近崔胜澈，嘴唇将要贴到对方嘴上的时候又因为太过亲密所以迟疑，谁知道崔胜澈主动地凑上来。  
  
亲李知勋的同时崔胜澈的手也没停下，环住李知勋的后腰让他贴近自己，李知勋直立的阴茎隔着衣服贴到崔胜澈的腹部，他的轻喘被崔胜澈听到。“我以为你在别的地方。”他轻笑着说，“我没有预想到居然这么近。”  
  
李知勋干脆顺着崔胜澈的动作直接在他的身上磨蹭自己的东西，由于隔着布料所以龟头处的软肉被粗糙的布料摩擦着，刺激虽然很强烈，但是他更想要直接触碰到崔胜澈的身体。  
  
他直起身子，在李知勋脱裤子的时间崔胜澈拉开上半身卫衣的拉链把内搭的下摆咬到嘴里，裸露出来的腹部潮热地贴到李知勋的下半身。  
  
“太……太刺激了……”虽然知道崔胜澈接下来的做法，但这依旧改变不了李知勋是个处男，禁不起挑逗的事实，崔胜澈的动作并没有因为他的抱怨改变，如果从远处看他们俩就像是普通在拥抱的情侣，但是只有凑近了去看才知道崔胜澈的身上已经沾满了李知勋马眼漏出来的前列腺液。  
  
你什么时候知道我开始跟……跟踪你的？  
  
李知勋的询问明显没有什么底气，声音也弱弱小小的，崔胜澈正低头准备给他口交，把那活儿拿到手里之后说话的热气喷到上面：“一开始就知道。”  
  
李知勋的东西被他含进嘴里，起初只是舌尖灵活地从包皮边缘舔进去，缓慢地只用嘴巴把李知勋的龟头含进炽热的口腔，李知勋的喉咙里抑制不住地冒出来两声闷哼。  
  
“我搬进这个小区的时候你就知道是我了吧，是怎么知道的呢？”李知勋惊讶于崔胜澈脸蛋漂亮的同时脑海里分析着对方的话语，崔胜澈的脸他在悄悄跟踪对方的时候看到过，只是一闪而过的样子。  
  
他没有意识到崔胜澈有这么漂亮，他只是很执着地观察和记录崔胜澈的身材，用自己的大脑。  
  
李知勋是个不怎么忙的漫画家——说是不怎么忙，其实是因为主要在家里工作。起初点进崔胜澈的账号只是想在出非商业志的成人本时找一些素材，但是对方的声音和身材都很和他心意，李知勋连着看了几个月崔胜澈的直播，出非商业比画连载还积极。  
  
纯粹是因为看了太多次崔胜澈的身体，李知勋对崔胜澈屁股大腿的线条记忆十分深刻，所以在对方搬进小区的第一天，被出门去便利店的李知勋认出来几乎是比较轻而易举的事。当然李知勋起初也不敢确认，他原本没有那么执着的心思，却控制不住自己盯着崔胜澈社交网络对照他能够见到崔胜澈的时刻。  
  
搬家了。  
  
楼下的便利店空调很凉。  
  
小区一早会有很恼人的洒水车经过。  
  
李知勋和虚无的胜负欲进行着叫人找寻不到意义的竞速赛，当然前提是GM已经给了他十足的幸运加成。他承认这不是一件光彩的，甚至是非常低劣的行为，但并不能消减在他认识崔胜澈之前这个个体对他无穷无尽的吸引力。  
  
虽然起初他也并不知道对方的名字，这其中也存在一些难以启齿的低劣行动，但是当他以这个名字“再次”认识对方的时候，一股难以言喻的成就感和自信从他的心底里升起。  
  
当然他不能够表现出来，因为他没有办法确认对方是否和自己一样，在吸引到对方这件事情上会获得满足和愉悦，这无用的自负只会让他缺少更多无用的“附加事项”。  
  
但是现在的事实证明他的确可以感到自负，因为崔胜澈对待他的性器明显比他期望中的要兴奋得多，他看见对方抬起眼睛看自己时眼底的情绪，崔胜澈好像捕捉到他的小情绪，换气的间隙把李知勋的分身吐出来握在手里端详，问他：“那你应该知道我的名字了吧，你的名字呢？”  
  
李知勋脸红着鼓起勇气喊了一句胜澈哥，然后说自己的名字叫李知勋。崔胜澈眯起眼睛：“原来连我的名字都知道了啊。”李知勋不好意思地挠挠鼻子：“上次统计租客的时候，听办事的姐姐说了一句。”  
  
“那知勋为什么要这么做呢？”崔胜澈的问题让李知勋有点无措，也不知道要怎么回答他才好，只好徒然地给自己找一些没有什么立场的理由：“那哥不也是，知道了也没有阻止我——呃，哥，如果用力吸的话，马上要射出来了……”  
  
“因为你看上去像是很有自信的样子，”崔胜澈感觉到李知勋的马眼处流出很多有些腥味的前液，他的形状有点斜向左边，太用力地吞咽的话会很容易撞到腮帮子上，他没有办法控制好的口水混着对方的体液从嘴角周围一直沾到脸颊上。  
  
他显然不喜欢这种为了做爱搞得很狼狈的样子，首先野外公园都已经让他有些皱眉头的程度，何况夜晚的凉风吹得他直皱眉头，先在这里哄他一下，暂时射过一次再想办法骗回家里去。崔胜澈坐着这么的打算，这会又觉得李知勋的狼狈很有意思，虽然鼓起勇气在这里把自己堵住，但是无论怎么看都不是已经做好和别人做爱的准备，因为这个缘故想要更加戏弄他。  
  
于是松开李知勋的东西，崔胜澈也不管脸上一团糟的样子，用沾了些腥气的手当面捏自己的胸脯。  
  
乳头也是粉的，男性的乳房看起来总是比较坚硬，李知勋却觉得此时此刻崔胜澈的胸部柔软脆弱得不堪一击，崔胜澈的手稍微用力就会在上面留下动作的痕迹，粉红色的边缘在白皙的肌肤颜色中隐去，李知勋看得有点呆滞，崔胜澈连问他两次是什么职业他才模模糊糊地应：“是画家，漫画家……”  
  
“知勋画过我吗？”崔胜澈好像很容易读懂他的心思，李知勋没回答他就大概已经知道了答案。“有时间要给我看哦，”他说，因为刺激到自己的敏感点所以皱着眉头低喘。  
  
“我也可以碰吗？”李知勋问，其实这场景很熟悉，也很经常在崔胜澈的视频里看见，但是当面的冲击显然远高于隔着电脑屏幕的影像。他这次懂得胆大了，崔胜澈还没有回答他就径直把手抚上去，他的指腹斜一点的地方有握笔留下的茧子，触感更加刺激，崔胜澈缩着脖子战栗，李知勋纯粹当作是对自己的赞许，在光顾了一边之后拂开崔胜澈的手，用自己的两只手一同动作。  
  
崔胜澈的两只手获得自由，李知勋一直不怎么出声，他紧咬着下唇的样子像叛逆的小孩在逞强，因为憋着声音和喘息而努力，在崔胜澈看来很可爱，而他也有更多的余裕给李知勋打，性器上的液体干了一些，这下拿在手里黏黏的，撸动起来摩擦的阻力也更大，但没一会儿就由于新冒出来的前液而变得湿滑。  
  
此时此刻公园远处那个刚才还被崔胜澈害怕的那个醉汉已经完全被他抛诸脑后，因为李知勋的手劲逐渐变大，他的轻喘逐渐变成有些高昂地小声呻吟。  
  
为了快点让李知勋高潮他有点作弊意味地弯曲起食指，用指节顶住睾丸往后一些的会阴，李知勋的两条大腿有些怪异地夹紧他的手，紧接着他的脸因为窘迫变得很红，他终于有些不好意思地环住崔胜澈说就快要到了，对方环住他的后腰轻声安慰着，放松状态下很快就在对方手中快速地前后抽动。  
  
李知勋高潮了，射出来的东西又黏又多，挂在崔胜澈裸露了一半的上半身，还有一些落下来沾在他的衣服裤子上，李知勋喘过气来之后看到对方的样子有点不好意思，嘴巴笨得又不知道怎么解释，支支吾吾地等到崔胜澈先开口要回去，心里有点空荡荡的，就算这样也不知道对方的意思，在冷风中裹紧了外套，慢半个步子跟在崔胜澈身后，一直等到崔胜澈有什么事情在烦恼似地转过头来问他：  
  
“可是我家里很乱，一会儿你不要嫌弃哦。”  
  
END.  



End file.
